


Vitamins

by JWMelmoth



Series: Quickies (Fics under 1000 Words) [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dark fic, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWMelmoth/pseuds/JWMelmoth
Summary: "Either you can’t tell or you just don’t care."





	Vitamins

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly disturbing, but sometimes I am like that.
> 
> [Import fic - First published on ff.net / Tumblr 2013.]
> 
> DISCLAIMER 2020: As the author of this work, I do NOT condone this work to be copied or otherwise made available outside Archive of Our Own. This work was written specifically for publication on AO3 and is not for profit. Any re-publication on for profit/monetised apps/sites is not authorised or supported by me.

“Kurt, come on,” Blaine insisted, busying his hands between Kurt’s legs. “I love you.”

He sucked a hard kiss into the skin of Kurt’s shoulder blades, leaving a speckled red and purple bruise. He really should remind Kurt to take more vitamins. He bruised too easily. Of course Blaine didn’t mind that (he loved Kurt just the way he was) but it looked bad if other people saw.

Finally, Kurt relaxed enough for Blaine to push all the way inside. Blaine moaned. “God, yes, this- this is what I mean. We are made for each other… Kurt. We simply _fit_.”

He set a fast pace just in case Kurt suddenly changed his mind again, like he sometimes did. He continued talking, enjoying the sound of his own voice over that of their bodies slapping together. “I knew you’d forgive me eventually, Kurt. It’s not easy for me with you so far away, but I guess that makes the reunions even sweet– ah!”

He shuddered and collapsed on top of his fiancé. Maybe he should text Sebastian later; whatever was in those party-drops he had given him had really loosened Kurt up.

“I’m gonna shower first, ok?” Blaine said, already looking around for his phone.

Kurt didn’t reply. His face was pressed into the pillow, and he had stopped breathing minutes ago.


End file.
